Neighborhood
ru:Соседство A neighborhood is a group of 1 to 30 players. Players can create or join a neighborhood by repairing the neighborhood house. The house unlocks at experience level 10, and requires 200 coins and 2 hours to be repaired. Joining a neighborhood is free. Creating a neighborhood costs 500 coins. ---- 'What can neighborhood members do?' Players within a neighborhood can: *Talk to other members through the in-game chat panel. *Visit other members' farms quickly through the neighborhood tab of the friends menu. *See Help signs from other members (both in the neighbors tab and via notifications in the chat panel). *Trade some items. *Compete in derbies. The neighborhood house displays the flag of the league the neighborhood is currently in. *Pick up passengers from members' towns with the personal train. ---- 'Searching for a neighborhood' Players can search for a neighborhood by tapping on the house and going to the search tab. They can search for neighborhoods by name or browse the list of existing neighborhoods. When searching for a neighborhood players can see its name, type, emblem, and number of members. Icons are displayed if the player has friends in a neighborhood, if the average level of a neighborhood matches the player's, and if its preferred chat language is the same as the player's. Players can also click on a neighborhood name to see its member list, whether they are in a derby and the trophies they have won. It is not possible to be part of several neighborhoods at the same time. ---- 'Creating a neighborhood' Players can also create their own neighborhood as long as they are not already part of one. To do so they need to pick a name, an emblem, and some settings. Creating the neighborhood will cost 500 coins. ---- 'Managing a neighborhood' ---- 'Trading' Players can request items from their neighbors and view their neighbors' requests by tapping neighborhood mailbox (also called birdhouse). This opens the request board. Players can make one request at a time and can ask for a maximum of: *10 units of a crop *5 units of a product *3 units of a supply item *3 units of a lure Requesting an item sends a notification to the neighborhood chat panel, and make a letter appear in neighbors' mailboxes. Requested items can be picked up from the patio located next to the mailbox. Players cannot request a new item if they have not picked up all donated items first. Players can request items every 8 hours, and players can donate 20 items to their neighbors within a 24-hour period (not based on UTC/GMT but on the time players donated the items). A crow sits on the roof of the birdhouse when a free request is available, and it flies away after the request has been made. Players can trash a request and make a new one before the cooldown time is over, but this costs 5 diamonds. Players donate one item at a time so multiple players can help fulfill the same request. Donating items give players the same number of experience points they earn when making the item. Donating contributes towards the Generous Neighbor achievement. ---- 'Generosity titles' A second tab in the neighborhood requests window shows statistics about the previous week's requests and donations per player. Every Monday (12:00 AM UTC), donations and requests are counted, and every member who had either donated or requested an item is given a weekly title. Possible titles are: *''Most generous'': donated 140 items, requested 0. *''Philanthropist'': donated between 70 and 140 items, requested 0. *''Super trader'': donated 140 items, requested more than 60. *''Well rounded'': donated 100 items, requested 100. *''Top of the crop'': requested 210 items. *''Lucky trader'': donated 88 items, requested 88. *''By the numbers'': donated 123 items, requested 45. *''Aspiring trader'': donated and requested 100 or more items (in total). *''Light trader'': donated and requested less than 100 items (in total). More than one player can have the same title during a week. ---- 'Derbies' ---- 'Tutorials' ---- 'Did you know?' The neighborhood building has a mouse hole in its lower left corner. A mouse can be seen peering out from it at regular intervals. When the player repairs the house, the mouse hole gets upgraded as well: the entrance gets decorative elements around it and a closed door. The mouse remains unseen. When the player connects the house (i.e. join a neighborhood) the mouse appears again and the hole gets a little red rug in front of it. ---- 'References' *Supercell FAQs on neighborhoods ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Neighborhood